Fictions of Yesteryear
by CheshyGrinns
Summary: Khandi Dartise lives in the year 2116 but due to one small mistake is transported into the hellsingverse. My first fan-fiction and the summary sucks... so just read it and tell me how I did. Rated T for language and violence, but is subject to change.


**This is my very first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me. I will accept constructive criticism but all flames will be snuffed. I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, nor do I own a chipmunk, hippity-hop, pomegranate, or family operated taco stand… but that's beside the point. Fact of the matter is that hellsing and all characters within belong to Kouta Hirano.**

**Obviously this is one of those "into the hellsingverse" stories. My character is from the future; she doesn't know of Hellsing and it pretty much doesn't exist in her time. Manga is old and outdated, so if a copy of Hellsing actually did exist it would probably be locked away in a museum.**

**That being said… LET THE STORY TELLING COMMENCE!**

2116: My name is Khandi; Khandi Dartise. I am nineteen years old, white, 4'11" tall, bald, I have green eyes, and my brows have been lazered off. Other than my height (which can easily be fixed with a pair of platforms) I am a pretty average girl. So now that you have a general idea of what I look like, let's get on with my story.

…and I was running as fast as I could when, all of a sudden, a brick wall popped out of nowhere, which allowed the gummy bear to catch up with me. I turned around and saw him running towards me across the surface of the Jell-O. I panicked and threw a flaming doughnut at him, but it did absolutely nothing to stop him. He opened his mouth and dove straight for me, and that's when…

My eyes fluttered open and automatically shut themselves back closed when assaulted by the sunlight. I rolled around in bed for another half hour (thank goddess for the weekends) before getting up and out for the day. I stretched my arms above my head, grabbed my lazy-day robe, and trudged over to the bathroom for a nice warm shower. I hopped in letting the hot water wash away all remnants of the gummy bear night terror and relax my muscles. Feeling refreshed, I stepped out and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel (because big fluffy towels kick ass) and proceeded to draw on my eyebrows, but of course I messed up, so I washed off my face and redrew them three more times before feeling content with my work. I then threw on a red pleather bandeau top and a black miniskirt, after which I put on my favorite LED dread falls and was about to pull on my platform boots when my teleportal buzzer went off; I knew it was Tevar, so I pressed the "come in" button and in walked my fiancé. I went up to him, gave him a quick kiss, and a traditional "I love you."

"Come on, lets go!"

Okay. So I know he's a total dick, but I love him.

I laced up my boots and armed myself with a knife and two radiation guns (let's face it, in this day and age you have to be prepared), then I followed Tevar out of my teleportal on the 147th floor to the portal door at the front of my apartment building.

We walked side by side down the walk, passing every store and small shop as we went along. He kept continuously babbling on about this old hover-craft he was restoring. I'm not quite sure when, but at some point I just stopped listening. There are three things a man will never do: ask for directions, turn down sex, and stop talking in the middle of a speech on automotives. So I tuned him out until he finally decided to find a different subject.

"…and once I get enough money to buy it a new radiant transfunctioner, that hover-craft should be ready to go. So babe, how about Chinese for lunch?"

"Of course! I would love that."

Even though he was the one offering I knew that I would end up paying for both of our meals, but I was happy just knowing that he thought about me. I love Chinese food, and we were about two portals away from my favorite restaurant. And we would have eaten, we would have gotten married, we would have had a family, and I would have had my happily-ever-after, if it were not for one small mistake made at the Mac radiation plant at that very moment. The chaos started when a public warning was issued over our i-Minds (a new Mac product that was chipped into your brain and connected to your retinas, and was required for each citizen to own), and it played over and over in my head.

"There has been an overload at the Mac radiation plant. Take cover in the nearest bomb shelter and remain calm until further notice."

Tevar ran away screaming and flailing like a fish out of water (some man, right?), and left me standing there lost amongst the wailing and confusion. From that point everything went a-blur; people ran in every direction, shops were enabling their armored windows, and fires broke out from goddess only knows where. And I stood there. In shock. I just. Stood there.

Then I saw it; a wall of fluorescent green radiant energy followed closely by clouds of dust. It seemed like forever as that lime wall inched closer to me, but I couldn't move, all I could do was watch. Then it hit me and everything went white, then faded to black.

)O(

I slowly regained my senses, but I dared not to open my eyes for fear of waking up in the desolate waste land that was my home. The ground where I lay felt cold and wet, and I could sense that it was night. After a certain amount of time past I had gathered up enough courage to open my eyes; slowly, I looked around me and found to my surprise that nothing here was destroyed. It was just… different. It was dark, but everything was lit with a yellow light. Yellow light? Had I somehow walked through the living history museum teleportal? The lamps which lit the area (and very badly, I should say) looked like 21st century antiques. I was bewildered to say the least, and (with no other option) I started walking down what appeared to be a sidewalk, but it was made of concrete and it didn't move. What kind of sidewalk didn't move!

I felt alone and confused… and stalked. Because just when I felt like the day couldn't possibly get any worse… it did. Now someone was following me. I was being stalked in a foreign place and with an unbearable number of questions on my mind. Was Tevar here too? What happened to everybody else? Was I dead?

I kept walking, knowing full and well that I was being followed. I was used to people stalking me, I mean in the city where I lived gang activity was just a part of daily life. But seriously, this guy wasn't trying to stay hidden at all. He was acting like he thought he was impervious, like it didn't matter whether or not I knew he was there. I walked until I saw what looked like an alley (c'mon, I'm not fuckin stupid. I'm not going to leave a body in the middle of the street), then I turned and walked into the gap between two very old fashioned buildings. I casually strolled to the end of the alley, and I figured I would wait there until Mr. Creeper caught up with me, but my wait was only about a half a second long. The man instantly appeared in front of me and I got a clear look at his features; he wasn't ugly, actually he was insanely gorgeous. He was toned, but not to the point of being an unidentifiable mass of muscle. His chocolate brown hair fell to just the right length and he donned a black business suit. The only unsettling thing about him was his eyes (and the fact that he was stalking me… minor details), they were a deep unnatural purple swimming in hunger and need. He opened his mouth to speak and I could clearly see a set of razor sharp shark like teeth stuck right there in his head.

"What's a tasty little thing like you doin' all alone?"

"I'm just lost."

"I can see that you are. Let me help you."

With that, he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against a cold brick wall (as if that would fly over well with me), and damn was he packing muscle.

"Get the fuck off me!"

I brought up my leg and kicked him in the face, then I put one hand on each side of his head as quickly as I could and snapped his neck. Job well done. I walked away from the body and started on my way back to the s-

"Hey! You, little bitch! I'm not that easy to kill!"

I turned around and saw the man I had just killed glaring at me with feralness in those terrifying eyes. He was holding a piece of brick or rock or concrete (hell if I know what it was). I stood there petrified as he threw it at me, and once again I watched imminent doom approach me. I wondered how many times I would watch my own death inch closer to me and survive. A sharp blow to my head knocked me out of my inner monologue and left me dazed in a puddle of my own blood. Everything blurred, but I could see the figure of a man approaching me. Closer. Closer. Closer.

I wouldn't let him have me. I wouldn't let him take that pride. Even if I died… he was going down with me. I reigned in all of the strength I could find within myself, and forced myself to stay awake. I could barely feel my arms, but somehow I willed myself to move, to reach in my purse and pull out one of the guns I had with me. He crouched down next to me and I could feel his rancid breath on my face. He said something to me, but I couldn't make it out. I raised the gun, and barrel to his chest, I pulled the trigger.

I felt his presence disappear, and his body disintegrated. Feeling content that I went down fighting, I let my arm fall, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

Little did I know that the entire scene had been observed by a single set of crimson eyes.

**Love, luck, and leeches,**

**Cheshy.**


End file.
